A New Reign
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: After a stressful day at school you just want to go home and read a book right? Well at least that's what I did...then wound up in the comic it self during the Reign of King Shadow. Now I just have to get home before I fall in love with the Shadow...
1. Chapter 1

"And so class the proper way to sew it is under over then over and under. Now tomorrow we can start working on sewing a patch onto-"

The bell rang. It was welcomed by most of the students in the school, but me? I loathed it. It meant the end of my favorite class. Home Economics. It was the most interesting to me and came naturally as breathing. I sighed as I stood up gathering my books and papers, a smile crossed my face as I looked at the cover of the book. Sonic Universe 7. The return of King Shadow. I sighed as my fingers traced the outlines of Shadow's crown, why'd he have to turn evil? I wondered then shook my head as I finished gathering my things, its just a comic after all. My eyes followed the rest of the students out the door and into the hallway, I didn't want to go out there. There was no doubt that I'd get bullied the second I stepped out of the room, they'd find some reason to pick on me. My hair, my clothes, anything and everything was a reason to belittle me. Just be brave, I mean it isn't like the whole school is out to get you. I told myself then strode across the room and stepped out the door. People harmlessly walked past me and around me, so far so good. I quickly weaved in and out of the traffic, easily making my way through people. I'm almost to the next class! I'll be fine! I thought happily as I saw the Biology class door swing open then the next thing I saw was the ground. I grimaced as I picked myself up and began to gather my scatters things, everything seemed accounted for except-

"Looking for this?" I stared up to see Marissa Stenson, The cheerleading captain, holding up my comic for everyone to see. Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring it to school but I just brought it to keep me occupied during lunch. My mouth was suddenly dry as I stared at her and my book.

"Give it back…please." I said my voice lightly cracking as she smirked down at me shaking her head.

"Aw, she's gonna start crying because I won't give her the dumb Snicker book." She laughed getting everyone's attention.

"Its Sonic. Please just give it back." I asked again as I got to my feet, she pursed her lips then smiled cruelly at me.

"Sure thing…that is, if you can catch it." She said as she tossed it behind her to one of the boys behind her, seeing the game the guy ran down the hall laughing with my comic in tow. My heart began to race as I dropped my school work and chased after the precious book, everyone was laughing and sneering at me. I should have just forgotten the book and get a new one but…I couldn't let it go. The guy ran outside the school and into the pouring rain, I ran out into the rain as he came to a stop and turned to me clutching the book with two fingers as the pouring rain thundered down on us and onto the thin comic.

"No!" I cried out as he smirked then dropped it into one of the school's many potholes which was already filled with rainwater. I stared at it with tears in my eyes as he began to walk past me.

"What a dork." He snickered then suddenly I felt his hand push against my shoulder and towards the soaking pavement. My palms were red and scratched but my heart felt broken. Why did they always have to pick on me? What did I ever do to them? I slowly picked myself up then stuck my hand in the filthy freezing cold water to pull out my book. Dirt covered it and I could feel the pages falling apart in my hand. I held back the sob then ran to my car, I didn't care if I got in trouble for skipping school I wanted to go home. Slamming the car door, I hit the lock button and turned on the car, ready to leave my troubles far behind me.

My parents went on a second honeymoon, leaving me behind with the neighbors to check in on me every so often. I hated coming home to an empty cold house, it made me feel even more alone and more down. My feet carried me to the living room and towards the fireplace, kneeling down I sat in front of it placing the soggy comic beside me as I began to put wood in the chimney then light the fire. It was instantly lit and began warming my chilled body, I reached towards the sofa the pull of a cover and wrap it around me. Once I was safely tucked inside and the fire was blazing I slowly opened the comic. It was ruined. The pages were covered in dirt and small rocks, torn and ripped, the colors were blurred together. I didn't know how attached I had become to the comic till I was sobbing against the couch. I was tired. I was so tired, so tired of the bullying, the demeaning, the hurting. I kept my eyes shut as I pressed my face against the couch. The longer I stayed there, the more sleepy I felt then before I knew it sleep enraptured me in its arms.

What woke me up was the rushing wind and the feeling of weightlessness. I opened my eyes to see that everything was gone, my cover, the sofa, the comic and most importantly…my house. Everything was blurred together as I realized I was falling and getting even more wet by what seemed like rain. Where was I falling? How did I even end up like this? I panicked beginning to flail uselessly as I saw the greenness of what I thought was the ground. I'm going to die! I thought to myself as I jammed my eyes shut awaiting for the painful crash to the solid ground.

"Oomph!" I heard a grunt as I landed on not the hard ground but in soft strong arms but not enough to withstand the force of the drop. Whoever it was that caught me fell back on the ground with me on top of them, I light groaned repeatedly blinking my eyes through the pouring rain that fell on us. I look down to see who had caught me, everything was blurring together so when I first saw him I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Deep crimson eyes stared up at my blue ones. Dark ebony fur, ruby red highlights, tan muzzle, black nose. I opened my mouth to say something when everything moved sideways and faded into darkness…

* * *

**Yeah, I just can't enough of posting stories. I don't know how far I'm going to go with this since this is a little bit spur of the moment, I don't have ****a full plot so if you have any ideas then please mention it in your review! Thanks and please keep it clean! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Its never good to wake up and not know where you are…even worse when you don't know where you are and you're chained to a wall. Bleary eyed I looked around to find my self in a dark dungeon chained to filthy wall, the chains however were more like electricity but surprisingly didn't hurt.

"Ugh…what happened?" I groaned as I felt my head begin to pound. My skin crawled as freezing cold air hit me, but there was something else that was giving me the shivers…then I figured out what it was.

"Are you okay, kid?" A soft but deep voice asked me, snapping my attention to my right. It was a huge old purple walrus, but I instantly knew who he was.

"Rotor?" I squeaked as he looked at me with sad defeated eyes, I tried to pull away from the wall but when I moved it an inch I cried out as I felt an electric shock course through me.

"I'd try not to move if I were you. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are." He said with a soft sigh, I grimaced at the after tingle from the shock then replied.

"I'm Cassia. I…I don't know how I got here. I mean this world, where I'm from this is just a comic book series and-" I started to explain when I heard the clack of a lock

"Shh! Stay quiet!" Rotor whispered furiously as the sound of approaching feet came in our direction. Red fur, cold blue eyes, peach muzzle, black leather suit and cyber kinetics enhancements. Lien-Da. She stood in front of us looking at me then to Rotor, my stomach churned as I saw her fingering her whip as she looked at us.

"King Shadow as requested that I bring you to the throne room. Of course he said nothing about not having a little fun." She said with a wicked smirk as she raised her whip towards me, my heart pounded as I turned my head keeping my eyes tightly closed as I waited for the first lash. I didn't bother trying to change her mind, I knew she was cruel and wouldn't have any mercy for anyone but her son, Rutan.

"Aw, she's scared. But I wouldn't worry about yourself, King Shadow specifically requested that you weren't harmed. But our dear friend Rotor on the other hand.." She laughed turning her back to me to face Rotor, Rotor just stared at the ground defeated.

" _Lien-Da, King Shadow is ordering that you report back immediately." _A voice buzzed from her communicator at her waist, she growled snatching it up.

"Tell him, I'll be there shortly." She snapped then placed the communicator back in place then walked over to a wall with several levers. She quickly flipped one down, a second later I heard a soft humming die down to nothing then the next thing I knew I was kneeling on the ground.

"Yeow!" I yelped as Lien-Da roughly grabbed my hair yanking me to my feet.

"Lets move, his highness doesn't have much patience." She said shoving me forward, I grimaced knowing I was going to be showing a lot of bruises later…that is if I didn't die first.

The throne room was just as grand as I remembered it from the comics. One huge throne sat at the back wall with a considerably smaller insignificant one beside it. And behind that was a huge statue of Maria Robotnik with wings, in fact the entire room looked like cathedral. I continued forward with Lien-Da at my heels pressing me forward, I looked up to see the dark hedgehog standing in front of the throne speaking to a hooded creature, my guess was that it was the Dark Presence. The echidna bowed then briskly left the room when it saw us. Tan muzzle, crimson eyes with matching stripes, ebony fur with a patch of white fur. A ruby colored cape hung off one shoulder, while a grey silver crown sat on his brow. Instantly I felt my stomach churn, I had no clue what he'd think of me or what he was going to do to me. Abruptly Lien-Da gave my shoulder a shove sending me flying to the ground, I grimaced and started to pick myself up.

"You will kneel in the presence of the king!" She snapped as Shadow just stood there watching the spectacle.

"What is your name, girl?" Shadow asked as he slowly descended down the throne steps. I suddenly couldn't find my voice. I wanted to tell him but two things occurred…1) I couldn't speak. 2) I forgot my name.

"Speak girl! Before I change my mind and have you thrown back to the dungeons!" He growled at me, his pace quickening. I gasped trying to remember but I just couldn't and him coming at me wasn't much help either.

"M-My….Cass- Cassia…name is my. I mean…Cassia is name mine. I-" I yelped out as I crawled backwards from him, his ruby eyes glared down at me. Cold and merciless.

"Take her out of my sight." Shadow snapped with a flick of his cape, then I felt Lien-Da roughly grab my arm twisting it back as she yanked me up.

"No wait! Please!" I gasped as Lien-Da dragged me back, with a quick twist of my arms I pulled away from her and stumbled forward only to fall again.

" I! Your highness, please I beg of you! Give me a chance!" I shouted out not knowing what else to say, I knew that if I went back to the dungenons then I'd never come out. Shadow froze in his spot then whirled around to me, his crimson eyes blazing.

"What did you say?" He growled as he slowly began to walk back to me, I trembled staring at the ground. I was dead. I was so dead. I had no clue where I was or what I was supposed to do. I looked up to see his red and white hover shoes and the edges of his red cape. The ends of the cape were frayed and worn, almost as though no one cared to fix it.

"I-I…I can tailor y-your cape. No charge of course, m-my king. I'm very good at w-what I do." I squeaked out trying desperately to calm down and find my voice but it seemed as though it wasn't meant to be. Shadow stared down at me then glanced down at the cape, he grabbed it, clenching it in his fist. His eyes moved back and forth carefully examining the hemming and edges. Those bloodred eyes then moved over to me, as though he was studying me.

"Very well then. You will be asigned a room, and I will have a servant bring over the capes. I hope your talent exceeds my expectations, Cassia." Shadow said in a low voice as he reached up and took off the cape. Trembling I stood up and shyly held out my arms for the cape. I had no clue what I had gotten myself into.

"But King Shadow! This! Girl just randomly appears, begs for your forgiveness and you give it to her? I had thought you were going to do more than just-" Lien-Da snapped disgustedly, Shadow turned to her with a horrifyingly cruel glare.

"What I do and what I decide isn't of your concern, Lien-Da. Don't forget what it is that's keeping you here." He growled then turned storming out of the room. Leaving me alone with Lien-Da…not good.

* * *

**Sorry its rushed! Don't have much time! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

I trembled as I stared at Lien-Da, oh boy, this wasn't going to be nice…not at all. She snapped her head towards me with a disgusted growl.

"Since the king seems to have taken a liking to you, I suppose I'll have to comply. Come along. Michal! Michal!" She called out as she suddenly reached over to me snatching my wrist and began to drag me out of the throne room. "Michal!" She called again as black hedgehog with short black bangs hanging over his bright jade eyes ran down the hall.

"Y-yes!" He stammered as he came to a halt in front of us , Lien-Da sent him glares then shoved me towards Michal.

"Here, see that she gets a room. The king's cloaks will be delivered to you at dawn along with a new set of clothes. I hope that you will live up to his expectations, lest this end badly." Lien-Da growled then stormed out of the room leaving me with Michal in the hallway.

"Ahem…well. I'm Michal, as you may have noticed." He said once Lien-Da was out of ear shot, I sighed glad to hear that there was at least one nice person to help me out.

"I'm Cassia." I said as we shook hands, Michal smiled then motioned down the hall, saying silently for me to follow him. I had no clue how many passage ways we went through or how many stair cases we passed, but it felt like it was an hour until we finally reached what would be my room.

It was bare with the exception of an old wooden poster bed, a nightstand along with a chest for items and a dresser with several drawers for clothes. It was in the farthest part of the castle and definitely the most run down, but in the least it had a window opening up to a garden down below.

"Well I suppose this is it. You could explore the castle a bit, but try not to wander into the gardens. The king…the king doesn't like for people to enter his gardens without his consent and try to stay out of people's way." This peaked my interest. A garden? Odd. I never took Shadow to be the garden type. Hmm. Interesting. "There are several kitchens scattered throughout the castle, to feed the west wing, the east wing…ect. So there is one right down the stair case on the right. Just try not to get lost or be late for anything and you'll be just fine. If you have any questions or need anything just tell me. Oh! And Lien-Da mentioned clothing? So the fitters should be coming by this evening. Although they'll be a bit shocked by an Overlander-" Michal said as I turned around at the sound of that word.

"Oh! Well I'm not an Overlander, I'm a human! I have five fingers, not four. …Um. If you don't mind me asking but…do you know of a Hope Kinto-" I began to say when Michal suddenly jumped and clapped his hand over my mouth and shhh-ed me.

"Don't EVER say that name around here. The king said he'd kill anyone who mentioned her. But yes I have. She's one of the main opposition to the king since he's returned to the throne after over taking King Sonic." Michal said as he glanced around him, afraid that someone had heard us .

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I mean, I didn't know!" I yelped afraid myself that I'd have gotten him in trouble, after he's been so kind to me.

"Its okay. Just don't mention it…ever. So…I'll let you settle down and rest. I'll see you around." He said giving me a gentle nod then briskly walked out of the room and left my wing of the castle. I sighed and sank onto the bed, feeling weary from my frightful experience. Laying there, I wondered what exactly happened. How did I get here? What was here exactly? I mean this was impossible. How could Mobius be real? And how could Shadow take back the throne? Things weren't adding up, and gave me even more of a headache. Closing my eyes, I curled up on the bed wanting only to rest my eyes but ended up drifting to sleep…

It was dark, the only light in my room was the moonlight streaming in through the open window. I felt groggy, like I had over slept. Yawning I sat up, shivering lightly from the cool breeze coming through the open window. Stretching my legs I wandered off the bed and over to the window. The moon fully illuminated the empty garden. It looked so enchanting, and so very empty. I was dying to see it, I knew that it was off-limits but still…curiosity killed the cat. Good thing I wasn't a cat! I snuck out of the room, wincing as the door creaked shut behind me, then I continued down the cold hall, taking several stairways leading, down and down. At one point I thought I had gone too far when I reached the very bottom of the steps, not sure whether I should turn back or keep going, an other person made that decicion for me. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairwell behind me, sending me into jolts of fear and dashing down a strange corridor. I threw open a door to find it led outside, not caring whether it was to the garden or just outside the castle I ducked out incase the person came down the same corridor. Shutting the door, I then turned around only to find my self below my window view. I was in. And hopefully I was alone. Giddy with my strike of good luck I ventured deeper, my hand trailing along the hedges of rose bushes and every other flower imagined. Everything was bathed in moonlight, giving it an enchanted look …like it was out of a fairy tale. I looked over to a small bush with beautiful white roses, kneeling down in front of it I reached out to it, wanting to feel its ivory petals. My fingers brushed against the satin soft flower, but just as I reached over to smell it the sound of feet broke my concentrations. I glanced up over a small hedge, still on my knees only to see my worst nightmare. King Shadow was just five feet away from me. Crap.

* * *

**Ah, how I love cliffhangers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait on updates, needed a short break to get my writing juices going and tada! Here we are! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! Please keep them up! So please review and ~God Bless!~**


End file.
